


Freezing Solid (But it's Worth it)

by Oreocat155338



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study??, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, magic is Important for mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Then someone came at him from the side as the ice crept up to his eyes-Knocking him to the ground. Gray couldn't move, kept using this other energy - he was fairly sure at this point that is was his own life force that he was using-
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Freezing Solid (But it's Worth it)

They'd been separated from Erza and Lucy for some time now, and while they'd defeated hundreds of their attackers, they just kept coming.

  
And Gray could feel his magic starting to run out.

Still, he pushed on because if he fell, then Natsu would be overrun.

Then, he hit the last kernel of his magic, and froze-

There were still too many enemies, he couldn't stop fighting now! And they were mages, without his magic, he didn't stand a chance!

He reached deeper, hoping against hope-

There was something there, deeper and stronger and thrumming- like a heartbeat-

And he used it.

To his delight, it did more damage to their enemies than he'd been doing before, and he launched another attack-

And another, and-

It took a few minutes before he realized what it was doing to him-

His fingers were freezing over solid, and Gray realized-

Whatever it was that he was using, _he shouldn't be_.

But-

He _didn't have a choice_. If he stopped, then Natsu would be overwhelmed, and if Natsu was overwhelmed, then their enemies would be free to turn their attention to their friends-

To _Erza and Lucy_.

He gritted his teeth and reached for that other energy- the energy that was freezing him solid as he used it to fight.

And slowly it spread up from his fingers to his hand-

To his arms and then down towards his feet.

And still, their enemies kept coming.

(Gray really hoped that Erza and Lucy were still alright. That they were still fighting.)

And then once his feet froze over, the ice started creeping up his neck and from his skin down to his organs-

And still, even as his lips froze, as his tongue froze-

He kept reaching for more and more.

Then someone came at him from the side as the ice crept up to his eyes-

Knocking him to the ground. Gray couldn't move, kept using this other energy - he was fairly sure at this point that is was his _own life force_ that he was using - trying to help Natsu-

"Gray duck!" Natsu yelled as he got knocked back into one of Grays enemies who immediately went to grab him and end this fight-

Natsu's eyes went wide when he saw Gray-

Gray used his Ice Make to free Natsu - killing the man who'd tried to grab him - and Natsu ran over and dropped at his side.

"Gray, _no no-_ " Natsu said, " _Please, stop!_ " Gray didn't listen, because they were being closed in on. "Please, _don't- don't-_ " Natsu's hands caught on fire as he desperately tried to thaw Gray-

Gray grabbed at his life force - much weaker than it had been, and it too was almost gone-

He closed his eyes as he made one more thing-

And his eyes and ears froze over.

Still, that didn't mean that Gray was dead yet. There was a drop of his life left-

His lungs could barely move before hitting the solid ice that had crept down from his skin. But he could breathe (though the air felt like it was _on fire_ ), if only barely.

And he could feel scorching hot tears hitting his skin-

He could feel Natsu's hands on his skin, way past the point of being unbearably hot-

And he could feel the attacks that were hitting his dome that he'd made around them.

 _Natsu was safe_. Their enemies weren't focusing on Erza and Lucy (yet).

 _Nothing_ else was important.


End file.
